Tortured by Love
by Twilighter Tabitha
Summary: 'All Bonnie could think about was that fact that she was in love with somebody who would never love her back.' Bonnie is tortured by the fact that she is in love with Stefan Salvatore. My first fan fiction. :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope whoever reads it enjoys it! :) Reviews would be appreciated. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

The thought kept running through Bonnie Bennett's head like a broken record.

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

Bonnie was sitting in a booth at the Mystic Grill with her vampire best friend, Caroline Forbes.

Not long after Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Rose, Katherine, Elijah, Jeremy, Alaric, Elena, and Bonnie had defeated Klaus, Bonnie had rekindled her friendship with Caroline and realized that not all vampires were horrible creatures.

Now, Caroline was talking animatedly about something to do with her now long-time werewolf boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood.

Bonnie was trying to focus on the words that were continuously tumbling out of the Caroline's oblivious mouth, but she just couldn't.

The only thing the witch could think about was that one sentence that was so simple, and yet so complicated.

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

Over and over again. Louder and louder each time.

The main door to the Mystic Grill opened with an audible creaking sound.

The vampire and the witch both turned to see who was entering.

Stefan and Elena.

After a quick wave the both of them, Caroline continued on with her drabble about how great of a kisser Tyler was and how sweet and gentle he was. Not noticing Bonnie's reaction to the couple at all.

_That's Caroline, oblivious as always. _Bonnie though sarcastically.

She wondered what Stefan's kisses were like, what they would feel like…

_Stop it, Bonnie. Stop torturing yourself. _The witch chastised herself.

_Oh, I'm such a horrible, awful person. _Bonnie thought dreadfully.

_Elena is my __**best friend**__ and here I am pining after her boyfriend who she is madly in love with...and he's in love with her._

Bonnie was drowning in a bunch of negative emotions. Guilt, self-hate, self-pity, and something she couldn't quite place.

Aha, jealousy.

All of a sudden the witch was overwhelmingly jealous of Elena. The brunette was gorgeous, with good grades, guys at her every beck and call, loyal friends, and the most amazing boyfriend ever.

_Yeah, so much for being a loyal friend. _Bonnie thought bitterly. _I'm in love with her boyfriend. _

"Bonnie? Bonnieeee?" Caroline was frantically waving her hands in front of the witch's face. "You've barely said a word since we got here. Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" The blond vampire narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Of course, Caroline. You were just talking about Tyler." Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie that was like 20 minutes ago!" Caroline let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh Care, I'm sorry. To be honest with you I'm, uh, not really feeling well today." Bonnie lied.

She wanted to tell Caroline, honestly, she really did, but she couldn't. She was terrified of what Caroline's reaction would be.

"Puh-lease, Bonnie! Do you really expect me to believe that?" Caroline questioned.

"Uh, yes?" Although Bonnie hadn't intended it to, but her answer came out as a question.

She had always been a terrible liar.

Luckily, Bonnie was saved from Caroline's wrath as two shadows loomed over them.

They both looked up to see Stefan and Elena.

_Oh my goodness, why does he have to be so gorgeous? _Bonnie thought faintly.

The couple smiled at the two girls. Elena's big and bright, Stefan's tentative.

"Hey guys!" Elena greeted them.

"Hey Elena." Said Caroline and Bonnie in unison.

"Hi Stefan." Caroline greeted.

"Hey, Caroline."

A pause.

"Hi Bonnie." Stefan greeted the witch.

His green eyes locked with hers.

She couldn't take this anymore.

She grabbed her purse, and without a word, fled from the Mystic Grill.

All she could think about was that fact that she was in love with somebody who would never love her back.

The witch barely made it to her car, but when she did, she climbed inside, locked all of the doors, and cried her heart out.

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

_I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore._

The broken record, never stopping, played again, and again, and again.

**This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking of making it a multi-chapter. Reviews? Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey! I'm so sorry this is late. It was exam week and I was studying everyday and my poor cat was ill. It was a really busy week. **

Stefan was driving home to the boarding house after hanging out with Caroline and Elena.

He wondered if Bonnie was alright, she had left without a word. He wondered if he had done something to upset her, if he had done something wrong.

During all of those "Scooby gang meetings" as Damon liked to call them, Stefan and Bonnie had formed some kind of an understanding, if that's what you'd call it. She had apologized, which had led to Stefan apologizing as well. After all of the apologizing, their relationship hadn't been so tense, it was almost light and care-free, kind of like how Stefan's relationship with Lexi had been.

They had talked, hung out a few times with Elena and Caroline, and Stefan actually found himself wanting to befriend and form a solid friendship with the witch. She was funny and witty, sharp and insightful, and when she wanted to, she could almost be nice and understanding.

When Stefan arrived at the boarding house, he got out of his car, and walked into the house. He headed to the living room to see if Damon was home, but instead he found Rose.

"Hey, Rose." Stefan greeted the Alice Cullen look-alike.

"Oh, hello Stefan."

"Have you seen Damon?"

"Yup, he just went to get some more blood."

He shot her an alarmed look.

"No...No...From the blood bank I mean. He went to get some more blood from the hospital's blood bank." She said between laughs.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to go feed."

"You have fun with the bunnies."

He shot her a small smile as he walked out, which she returned.

Stefan was happy that they had met Rose, even though they had met in a not-so-nice situation. She made Damon happy, made him care. Damon and Rose were now in a relationship. Stefan hadn't seen Damon so happy before, even with Katherine.

After Stefan had fed, he walked back to the boarding house. Once again, his thoughts travelled back to Bonnie. He pondered going over and talking to her, but then decided that might be too much, too soon. He'd leave that to Elena.

Stefan walked into the living room and walked right back out. He had the grim misfortune of seeing Damon and Rose in a heated embrace.

Elena walked up to the Bennett house and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She ringed the doorbell, and received the same result.

She sat on the front porch steps and waited a few minutes.

Finally, she decided to just barge in.

She knew that Bonnie was upset; she always knew when Bonnie was upset. After all, they were best friends. Elena also knew that Bonnie liked having space when she distressed. So, Elena had waited a few hours, and after spending some time with Stefan and Caroline, she had decided to check up on Bonnie and see how she was doing.

Elena walked upstairs to Bonnie's bedroom, and saw that she was curled up in bed, pretending to sleep. She was an awful actress.

"Oh, Bonnie!" Elena greeted her in a sing-song voice.

No response.

Elena tackled her best friend with tickles.

Bonnie couldn't help it she burst out laughing and tickled Elena as well.

After the tickle war, which they had both decided was a tie; Elena noticed that Bonnie didn't look so great.

Her hair which was usually a perfect mass of glossy dark waves, was disheveled and in a messy array. Her usual glowing complexion looked paler than normal.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Elena asked softly.

"Oh, Elena, I'm a horrible person." Bonnie exclaimed.

"No, you're not, Bonnie." The brunette said firmly. "Tell me what's wrong. You're my best friend, you can trust me."

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me." Bonnie whispered. Her voice broke a couple of times.

Elena realized she was trying not to cry.

"Do you want me to leave?" Elena asked her friend in a worried tone.

Bonnie took a peak at her friend, shocked. Elena had really matured.

_Stefan and Elena are good for each other. _The witch realized.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I just need some time."

"Alright, Bonnie. Call me if you need **anything.**" Elena emphasized the 'anything'.

"Thanks, Elena."

"Anytime, Bonnie." Elena walked towards the door, when she reached it, she turned around. "Bon, are you going to school tomorrow?" Elena asked with a barely disguised sly smile.

"Probably, exams are coming up." The witch sat up. "Why?" She asked warily.

"Oh, nothing really. Just that Matt wanted to talk to you really bad." Elena said innocently, with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

Bonnie couldn't help herself. She was curious.

"What did he want to talk to me about?"

"Something about a date or whatever." Elena replied. That sly smile was now a full grin. With that, Elena walked out of Bonnie's bedroom, leaving behind a surprised, wondering witch.

**(A/N) I realize that there isn't any Stefonnie interaction. I promise to have some in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter wasn't that great, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tortured By Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor am I the inventor of Barbie dolls. No copyright infringement intended.

The sun was shining bright through Bonnie Bennett's window as she awoke the next morning to the sharp, unpleasant sound of her alarm clock, which read 6:45 AM. She forced herself to open her eyes and sit up, resisting the urge to curl up in bed and tell her father that she wasn't feeling well to avoid attending school… and Stefan. But the responsible part of her knew she could not do that because exams were coming up and she had to maintain her A average. Bonnie also realized that she should apologize for her actions the previous night. She was blushing just thinking about it. Bonnie rarely acted on impulse and the one time she did, it left her feeling embarrassed and childish.

As, for her being in love with Stefan Salvatore, her best friend's boyfriend, she had decided she would fight it, for Elena. She had decided it was "just a silly crush" and she would get over it, for Elena. She would act as if everything was fine, as if she wasn't completely heartbroken, for Elena. Yes, Bonnie thought to herself, I will do it for Elena, because Elena would have done it for me.

Or would she? Bonnie knew Elena like the back of her hand. But she was uncertain that Elena would give up a boy for her. Before the Salvatore brothers entered Elena's life, Elena had played with boys, like little girls played with Barbie dolls. She would have fun with them for awhile, and then when she got bored, she would dump them. It was Elena's favourite game. She would enjoy the chase, the excitement of having won the boy, she would have some fun with him, and then move on to the next one. Just like that, with the exception of Matt, of course. They had dated for years…but then Stefan came along and Matt was old news.

Matt.

Bonnie had forgotten all about what Elena had said about him wanting to ask her something. All of a sudden, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach that she always felt when Matt was around. The young witch had always had a kindergarten crush on Matt, but then again, all the girls of Mystic Falls High **(?) **did. He was one of the cutest guys on the football team, with blond hair, blue eyes and a set of dimples that appeared whenever he shone that killer smile of his. But Bonnie's feelings for Matt were nowhere near as strong as her feelings for Stefan.

But maybe…Maybe, he could be a sort of distraction, to help her move on from Stefan. He certainly was a good substitute. Bonnie realized that it was awful of her to think of Matt as a "substitute". After all, she did not even know if Matt was planning on asking her out. Maybe he just needed some help with their Physics homework, which he always came to Bonnie for.

Bonnie looked over to her alarm clock, and saw that the time was 7:00 AM, time to get ready for school. Yippee, the young witch thought to herself sarcastically. She walked over to her dresser and picked out an outfit for the day, deciding on her favourite grey boots, a pair of black jeans, and a white v-neck t-shirt. She chose to wear a necklace that was given to her by her mother, before she left Mystic Falls. It had a silver chain with a pendant that was shaped into a key. The top of the key was a heart that was embedded with white pearls. When her mother gave it to her, she told Bonnie to be careful with whom she gave the key to her heart.

"Too late for that, now," Bonnie muttered to herself, bitterly.

She applied her usual, eyeliner, mascara and a bit of gloss to her lips, grabbed her books and headed downstairs. Realizing she was running late, she grabbed a granola bar, yelled a goodbye to her father, which he returned and headed out to her car.

Bonnie arrived at school early, with fifteen minutes until the bell. She saw Caroline and Tyler laughing and talking by the main entrance and headed over to them. She was grateful to the young werewolf. Tyler made Caroline happy. Bonnie could tell by the way that they looked at each other that Caroline and Tyler were in love. She was always talking about him and from what she heard from Matt, he was always talking about her. They were happy and in love. Bonnie had a genuine smile on her face as she joined the couple.

Caroline noticed Bonnie and immediately started talking to her about the upcoming Prom. She was now describing, in great detail, her dress to Bonnie.

"Caroline? I was with you when you bought the dress," Bonnie reminded the bubbly blond vampire, causing Tyler to laugh.

"Oh, I know," Caroline replied with a smile. "I just really wanted to tell somebody. I am so excited!" She squealed.

Bonnie let out a giggle. It was so easy to be happy around Caroline. She was always giving off a positive energy that you couldn't help absorb, like a sponge.

Tyler spotted Matt, kissed Caroline's cheek and told her he would see her at lunch. Bonnie waved goodbye, but continued to watch as Tyler jogged over to Matt who greeted him with that hand shake/hug thingy that guys always do nowadays.

She was still watching them as Tyler began talking to Matt. She noticed how Matt's eyes slowly but surely travelled away from Tyler to scan over the parking lot, the picnic tables, and then to the front of the school where Bonnie and Caroline were standing. Before Bonnie could look away and hide the fact that she was staring, her eyes met with Matt's and that million dollar smile lit up his face. He lifted his hand to wave at her, and she smiled back at him and then quickly averted her eyes back to Caroline.

Caroline was standing with her arms crossed, giving Bonnie a very pointed look. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were raised; she was wearing a sly smirk, and was barely able to contain her laughter.

"What," Bonnie demanded; feeling uncomfortable with the way Caroline was looking at her.

They began walking to their first period class: World History with Mr. Saltzman.

"Bonnie and Matt sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G; First comes love; then comes marriage; then comes..." Caroline was singing excitedly.

"SHH," Bonnie whisper-yelled. "Stop that before somebody hears you!"

"OMG! You're blushing," Caroline exclaimed. "I knew it. You like him."

"Would you please stop, Care? You can question me at lunch, but right now…we need to focus on World War II." Bonnie said, as they took their seats. It was easier for Bonnie to let Caroline believe that she had a huge crush on Matt, rather than having to deny it.

Caroline snorted, but dropped the subject…for now.

The morning announcements were blaring through the speakers when Bonnie froze, remembering that Stefan shared this class with her.

**(?) - I wasn't sure of the name of the high school in Mystic Falls. I tried to Google it, but I couldn't find a definite answer. So, I just used the name "Mystic Falls High". If any of you could tell me the real name, that would be great! :)**

**I just want to apologize to everyone who reads this fic for not updating in a long time. I was having writers block because I originally intended for TBL to be a one-shot and thought nobody would actually read it, but I've gotten some ideas now. :D I was also going through some family issues that prevented me from having the extra time to write. I'm really sorry for the long wait! **

**And I know that I had promised Stefan/Bonnie interaction in this chapter, but it's already 1,453 words long (which is double the length of the previous chapters) and this chapter was sort of meant for you guys to see what Bonnie's relationships with her family and her friends were like. I hope it was okay, not a lot of excitement, but it had a purpose!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
